witchs_heartfandomcom-20200223-history
Claire Elford
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! "I love cute, pretty, and beautiful things!" Claire Elford (クレア・'エルフォード'; Romaji'': Kurea Erufōdo'') is the central character of the game, Witch's Heart. She's introduced as a lover of cute, pretty and girly (beautiful) things. Despite her feminine stature, she is shown to be a very capable fighter when it comes to handling and battling demons on her own, using her powerful kicks. However, she is quite an airhead, as observed by the other characters and herself. Appearance At the start of the game, Claire is seen wearing a blue tank top with black shorts and blue shoes, as well as a blue headband with a large ribbon. After getting trapped inside the mansion, she was introduced to her room and found a blue, ruffled long dress with a blue rose ornament paired with dark blue gloves, stockings and blue doll shoes which she can use, according to Sirius, the owner of the mansion. When she (only her mouth) was tentatively possessed by the demon named Invective, her eye color changed from blue to red. Personality Claire is a very cheerful and encouraging character. While she may be quite the 'airhead' of the group, she is deeply concerned for the well-being of the other characters, even for the seemingly cold-hearted Sirius. She also loves everything that is girly, going as far as to wish for a house made up of sweets, cakes for her to eat, and own a fancy orchard for a garden (and a lot more) should she get ahold of the legendary Witch's Heart. With Ashe, she established the Shortcake Project (SCP) to fulfill her wish of chomping down shortcakes. Claire is also shown to be a big eater. History Claire doesn't remember too much about her past until Sirius tells her the truth in his route. She does remember that she was abandoned in the woods when she was a child and that somebody took her in and cared for her. Claire also mentions that she inherited a big house but didn't want to reside there since it's too big and spacious (and lonely). When she was shown the diary that she wrote as a child, she sees her entries about a girl named Patricia. However, she vanished the moment Claire let her into Lady Dorothy's room, severely confusing her and regret instantly consuming her. Stuck between the pages of the diary is her photo with Sirius and Lady Dorothy, revealing that she used to lived with the two of them in the mansion. Prior to her reading the diary, she would dream about Patricia, but vaguely remembers who she was and why she appears in her dreams. Unfortunately, each dream would abruptly end up warped, much to her dismay. In a conversation with one of the characters, Claire explains that she presently lives in a hut in the mountains. A Story Begins ~Prologue~ The game begins with Claire explaining the Witch's Heart stories. After doing so, she tells the player that she is in a flower bed that she found while exploring the mountains. In the midst of her running around and enjoying the fragrance of the flowers, the skies darkened and it began drizzling. Wanting to take shelter from the unexpected rain, Claire runs off and meets Ashe in front of a mansion. Ashe asks if she is a resident, to which she replies no. After checking the grave near the front, Claire decides to check the door, only to be pushed to the side by Wilardo. Ashe comments that Wilardo may be a resident of the mansion, so he proceeds to follow him. Claire says she'll check inside too and enters as well. The moment she sets foot in the mansion, her path becomes barricaded with what seem to be red monsters. Walking even further will reveal a giant red monster with numerous, protruding eyes. Suddenly, she'll feel like her head is splitting and becomes still on her knees. Upon noticing Claire's disoriented expression, he checks up on her. Shortly after, he decides to find Wilardo and climbs up the stairs and leaves her behind. He is then found near the blue room (Sirius' room) asking if anybody's home. Once Claire locates Wilardo and goes back down to talk to Ashe, he will immediately come to the second floor and interrogate Wilardo. Wilardo will say that he's not from the mansion. Day 1 |-|Relationships= - Human Side= } Fiona Elford Fiona is Claire's biological mother. Their only interaction was being cradled when she was an infant (as shown in the memories "Happiness and Misfortune's Beginning"). Fiona was a loving mother to her daughter, complimenting her future appearance and promising happiness to both Claire and herself as they make memories together when she grows up. Unfortunately, she died after getting caught up in the "witch hunts", making Claire an orphan at a very young age. Unnamed Father Not much is disclosed about her father nor their interactions, but Charlotte described her father as a "happy-go-lucky" man, with Fiona adding that he's a very kind person. His fate after the death of Fiona is unknown. Dorothy Elford Dorothy is Claire's grandmother on her mother's side and her adoptive relative. When Claire got lost in the woods (possibly after her mother's death), she found her and took her in, acted like a surrogate parent and greatly cared for the well-being of both Claire and Sirius. They lived together in her mansion until her untimely death. Noel Levine Noel is Claire's childhood friend although she knew him by the name of "Patricia"; she wasn't aware of his gender at the time. Claire and Noel were very close friends and often dragged Sirius to play hide and seek with them. After his mysterious disappearance in the mansion, Claire went on a journey to find him, feeling all guilty since it was her fault that he vanished. Sirius Gibson Sirius is Claire's childhood friend and fellow orphan adopted by Dorothy. He acts all cold and grumpy towards Claire since they were children but it's just a front by him (he genuinely is a really kind and warm individual as remarked by Noel). Sirius never saw Claire and Patricia as bad people, which hints at his truer, and inner personality that really cares about the people dear to his heart. Near the end of his route, he saved Claire from Lime, a hater demon---accepting (and winning) a showdown challenge from her. Ashe Bradley Ashe is the first person she encounterd when she initially reached the mansion gates. He cordially introduced himself as a typical traveler, but after getting stuck in the mansion, his intentions were fully uncovered: to get the legendary wish-granting treasure, the Witch's Heart. They immediately became acquaintances and their friendship developed, establishing the Shortcake Project with an aim of finding the Witch's Heart to have an endless supply of sweet delicacies, particularly cakes for her to snarf down. Ashe would cook for Claire and share cookies with her, and would often get worried about her. Eventually in his route and most of the game's plot, it turns out that he is a cold-blooded killer who would do anything just to get his hands on the treasure he's after, his motive being the revival of his family. However, there were moments that he did feel remorseful about what he did. Wilardo Adler - Demon Side= } }} |-|Routes= - Find the Legendary Witch's Heart (Ashe's Scenario)= } - Beautiful Flower & Demon's Curse (Wilardo's Scenario)= } - Unknown Secret, Dorothy's Past (Sirius' Scenario)= } - Mansion Riddles & Fantasy Worlds (Noel's Scenario)= } }} |-|Gallery= Category:Characters Category:Human Side